semperiafandomcom-20200214-history
Darkness
While many might consider the concept of Evil to be a relative and at times indefinable term, the universe of Semperia indeed does have a source for all its ills and malices. Many evils emerge on their own, but in truth, all of the universe's wrongs and imperfections can be traced back to one source, a being so utterly powerful and inconceivable that to even learn his true name is enough to drive one mad. Known as 'the Third Figure' to some ancient cultures, also known to others as 'evil incarnate' or in some cases simply 'Evil', the being known as the Third Figure is as ancient as time itself and has adopted many names while wandering the lands of the mortal civilizations. It is said that, if he truly willed it, The Third Figure would destroy all of reality, but in doing so he would destroy evil itself. Set on a constant path of proving the inevitable failure and weakness of 'good', the Third Figure is driven ever onwards in its aims to mislead and corrupt the world.' ' Supposed History Before existence, there was one being. He was all loving, all knowing and all powerful. Out of love, he created time, and with time he sung a song of beauty. He loved his wife, and the universe was at peace. Yet the song of beauty was not perfect, for there is beauty in imperfection, and time had its flaws. First, the First Being, the creator, lost his wife. Falling from the heavens into space, she curled up and became Semperia. Eru’s grief was so intense that his forces exploded. Some sources say however time itself killed Eru’s forces, for the imperfection of the world contradicted his triad of power and forced his powers apart. Shattering, three beings were formed. The first was the shell of the First Being Eru. Eru was now blind, for he was no longer all knowing. Grief had cut him off from his world, and his song was now that of madness. All loving and all powerful, Eru remains blissfully unaware of the corruption of the world. The universe is sustained through the dreams of Eru, but the blind God knows not of this. The second being was one of eternal love and knowledge, but no power. This being forever competed with the third, trying to explain the world to Eru as it actually was. The Second sought to show Eru how bad the world had become and how corrupted the song was, but Eru did not know who to trust. For there was a third being, the third figure, a creature of unlimited power and knowledge, but one that was utterly alien to love - evil incarnate. This being lied to Eru, told him of the beauty of the world. Eru in his blindness did not know which being was which, who told the truth, and so often listened in his madness to both or neither. It is said the third being killed the second, others say the second split to become the Titans. It is unknown. From the blood of the second and first beings came the titans (possibly from the first and third- order and chaos combined), who continued the work of Eru and hoped to bring order to the universe. They were the third tier of creation, and created most of the mortal races. Born from the blood of the third being, the old Gods acted as agents of chaos in direct opposition to this force, hoping to sow discord and chaos in the name of their unseen master. The Titan Drakovian was corrupted however by the trickery of the third figure, who lead him down a path of rage and chaotic evil. Drakovian went mad after baring witness to the raw form of the Third Figure's evil, and upon seeing the inevitable destruction of the universe, set about building his army of rage and fire. In truth, his fall into rage was entirely guided by evil incarnate. Lucien Shiokar was also corrupted. A mortal who drunk from the blood of the third figure, he effectively became an old God of sorts, and was driven by his dream to end all life. Lucien was guided by the Titan Drakovian, but rebelled against his Hellish Army. Both Drakovian and Lucien are inadvertent servants of the third figure’s aims, but neither truly know of his existence or presence. (edit: maybe have the 'laws of the creator'. Having foreseen the possibility of a split, the creator made some fundamental laws that would apply to himself and the universe as a whole, natural rules. These rules are many and complex, but detail this: the universe may never be undone by the creator. The third figure cannot simply end time, he is reliant on it entirely. Secondly, souls by nature cannot be stolen unless done fairly by contract or through guilt. The third figure could wipe out all life, but their souls would be lost to him. This is why he enjoys bargaining with humans, but what he does with the souls is unknown. Fundamentally however, the third figure's plans and aims are unknowable. He is the source of all evil, but he is beyond understanding.) Old lore The Darkness is the name given to the energy used in Black Magic. Mostly the remnant Energy from before the Age of Fire, Darkness acts as a Semi-Sentinent Entity with a purpose of complete destruction of all that is living. Although some believe they can control the Darkness, most see it as a threat to all societies as a whole and something that must be utterly destroyed. ''History'' ''Founding'' Before there was anything, there was Darkness. The Darkness loved itself and its great power, and existed as the only true being known. Yet, by sheer chance, the first ray of light broke through a crack in the Universe. From this ray of Light, the Heavens came into existance, and from it the mighty Aesir. The Aesir built the worlds of the Universe by song, but one of the Aesir was corrupted. Dagon's song was an evil one, and although he did not know it, he was soon consumed by the Darkness. From his world, the realm of Memory, Dagon launched a massive campaign of absolute destruction. Countless worlds fell to Dagon, and his power grew ever more, but this was not to last. At the battle of Engrond, Dagon was cast into the depths of the Spirit world, long forgotten. He was powerful, and so was still able to effect the world, but he was only a shadow of his former self. ''Rise of Lucien'' Dagon knew that he could not return to the world in his own form, he would need to use someone else as a Conduit. He decieved the Paladin Lucien into wearing an unholy artifact known as the Black Crown, allowing Dagon to take control of Lucien. '' '' ''The Blood crusades'' the Blood crusades is the name given to the collection of mass invasions carried out by Malum forces. The invasions are some of the worst Semperia has known , mainly because Malum preffers to launch its forces in one massive attack (thus the name black horde). The aim of these invasions is to increase Hell control of Semperia and cause as much bloodshed and misery as possible. The first Blood crusade was the biggest on record, resulting in the great war .